


Crazy [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Fanvids, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mercenaries, Video, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) and Coldblood (Eric Savin) are mercenaries.<br/>They make several missions together and fall in love, because the villains also have a heart.<br/>Although officially Rumlow is a villain , Savin is a little crazy but it's not bad at all. Savin work for Shield and Rumlow pretended to work for Shield when actually are working for Hydra. Savin falls in love with crazy Rumlow blindly, so he followed him in their missions and together they face Captain America and Iron Man.<br/>I made a mix between the personalities of the characters in the films and the comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) and Coldblood (Eric Savin) are mercenaries.  
They make several missions together and fall in love, because the villains also have a heart.  
Although officially Rumlow is a villain , Savin is a little crazy but it's not bad at all. Savin work for Shield and Rumlow pretended to work for Shield when actually are working for Hydra.  
Savin falls in love with crazy Rumlow blindly, so he followed him in their missions. Rumlow says that Savin follow the Avengers and the Tesseract. Savin sees Thor and Loki take the Tesseract and go to Asgard. Together, they face Captain America and Iron Man.  
I made a mix between the personalities of the characters in the films and the comics.

 

I hope that you like it :)

 


End file.
